1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll fluid machine of which the scroll machine proper is forced cooled by letting cooling gas taken in by a cooling fan flow in one direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of scroll machines which are forced cooled by cooling fan are known. The published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 10-26090 is one of them.
According to the disclosure, a scroll body composed of a stationary scroll and a revolving scroll is coupled to an end of the rotation shaft of an electric motor, a cooling fan is coupled to the other end of the rotation shaft, a guide ring surrounds the outer circumferential surface of the motor with some gap between them to form a passage, and a cooling gas taken in by the fan passes through the passage and cools forcibly the revolving scroll and its bearing.
By the prior art described above, there is a problem that the cooling is insufficient because, although the back side of the revolving scroll and its bearing is forced cooled, the back side of the stationary scroll is not forced cooled.
Further, there is also a problem that the cooling gas which has cooled the back side of said revolving scroll and its bearing flows out through an exhaust opening in the direction perpendicular to that of inflow and induces high flow loss of the cooling gas.